Pokemon Delia's Journey for Love
by FanFactor1996
Summary: Delia has been without love for years now and she decides to get back into the love game and the love she meets is someone unexpected-Cynthia! the Sinnoh region Champion. Rated M for Swearing, sexual content and Yuri.
1. Meeting the Champion

**Okay now this is Chapter one of my Rated M LGBT love story between Pokemon Characters Delia Ketchum Ash Ketchum's mother and Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh region.**

**This story takes place during my first story on this site "Pokemon Try it again Ash! Kanto", I had put it to a vote on who should be Delia's love interest in this story on a poll on my profile and Cynthia was the most voted (No surprise because lets face it she is hot).**

* * *

**This story is Rated M for Yuri, Sexual Content, Language and Nudity (You have been warned).**

**Read, (Please) Review and of course as always enjoy.**

* * *

_Delia Ketchum was the mother of known Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum and usually was out traveling leaving Delia alone many of the time but she was not alone by herself in their house in the Kanto region town called Pallet._

_The other person who lived with her wasn't really a person but was a Pokemon, Mr. Mime who helped her with housework while she loved the Mr. Mime she has begun calling "Mimey" she was beginning to think she should get back in the dating life._

_She had a husband years ago that she loved very much and he felt the same way but he passed away when her son Ash was only eight years of age, which was only two years before he began his Pokemon journey six years ago when he turned ten years old._

* * *

Delia had decided to try looking for a place to find someone to potential go out with at the local clubs in Viridian City while unlikely she find anyone there for her but it was worth a try.

Delia then enters one the nightclubs in Viridian City and looks around to see nothing but woman in this club and no men "Hmm there are no men in this place I wonder why?" Delia asks wondering why there is a lack of men in the nightclub.

Unknown to Delia someone another woman who has long blond hair who's eyes are concealed with sunglasses is eyeing Delia from across the bar apparently attracted to Delia and smiles then drinks a glass of wine while watching the attractive woman walk threw the bar.

"_She's a very beautiful one indeed" _the woman says in her thoughts finding Delia to be a pretty attractive woman and continues drinking her wine still keeping an eye on Delia.

Delia then orders some wine from the bartender of the place and soon receives her wine which she begins drinking and the woman who was staring at Delia from across the bar decides to make her move and begins walking towards to where Delia is sitting.

"Hello there" the woman says and Delia hears this and jumps a bit getting surprised like that "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Delia says apologizing to the woman having gotten a bit scared when the blond woman surprised.

"Don't bet after all, I was the one who scared you," the woman says telling Delia not to apologize to her since it was she that scared Delia.

Delia can't help but feel somehow attracted to this woman whomever she was but one thing was certain to Delia she was very attractive and alluring woman even with the sunglasses on which hide her eye colors (**Which are probably just as alluring as she is**).

"Excuse me may I ask who are you?" Delia asks the woman who simply looks at her threw her sunglasses and smiles and goes up towards Delia's ear "I'll somewhere more private how does that sound?" the woman asks Delia wanting to be somewhere more private.

"Okay we could go to my house in Pallet" Delia says suggesting they could meet at her house back in Pallet town since that place is pretty private and the woman smiles "It's a date" the woman says and Delia's eyes widen at the word "Date".

"_Date? I didn't say date? Why did she say date?"_ Delia asks in her thoughts and the woman kisses her on the earlobe and walks off and Delia's cheeks turn red from all that had just happened.

* * *

Back in her house in Pallet town Delia prepares for the woman whoever she is back at the bar who is currently on her way for their "Date".

"Calm down Delia! This isn't really a date this just a chance for us to get to now each other its not like we're going to make out" Delia says currently panicking about what is happening and the fact that she might actually be attracted to this woman.

"Oh who am I kidding? It is a date! With another woman!" Delia says going hysterical over all of this and hears the doorbell ring "Oh Arceus, that must be her!" Delia says still hysterical over all of this.

Delia then looks at herself in the mirror which shows the clothes she currently wears is her usually pink and blue skirt with her hair in a pony tail like usually "Alright Delia go and answer the door this isn't a date" Delia says to herself and goes to the door.

Delia then goes up to the door and opens it and the woman she met at the bar is there still wearing her sunglasses and she enters the home and Delia closes the door behind them.

"Alright so anyway my name's Delia Ketchum what's yours?" Delia asks wondering who the woman is and she takes off her sunglasses showing that she is has beautiful light brown eyes which are just as alluring as the woman is whomever she was.

"Wait a minute? I know who you are! Your Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh region!" Delia says having seen Delia on Television and heard stories of her from Ash about the Sinnoh League Champion.

"So your Ash's mother then, he's never really mentioned you but probably because it never crossed his mind" Cynthia says "_So I have a rather attractive MILF on my hands, Jackpot!_" Cynthia says in her thoughts apparently having somewhat of a fetish for older woman.

"So Cynthia why are you here in Kanto instead of Sinnoh anyway?" Delia asks wondering why the champion of the Sinnoh region is doing in the Kanto region in the first place instead of her home region of Sinnoh.

Cynthia then begins giggling some reason "What's so funny?" Delia asks wondering why the blond champion is giggling, "Delia, I was born in Sinnoh yeah, but the region I really live in that's a secret!" Cynthia says to Delia revealing she lives in a region other then Sinnoh.

"Oh is it Kanto?" Delia asks wondering if Kanto is the region where Cynthia lives "Sorry Delia the region I live in is a secret but no I don't live here in the Kanto region" Cynthia says not planning to reveal where she really lives but tells Delia she does not live here in the Kanto region.

"Oh" Delia says, "So anyway Delia how long has it been since you've dated anyone?" Cynthia asks Delia wondering how long it has been since Delia had been in a real relationship with anyone and Delia freezes.

"_Oh my God? Is she making a move on me? She probably isn't…or maybe she is! Damn it! Say something to her Delia!_" Delia says to herself in her thoughts thinking of what to say to Cynthia to answer the Sinnoh Champion's question.

"I haven't dated anyone really in over eight years since Ash's father died" Delia explains revealing she hasn't dated anyone in over eight years since the death of Ash's unnamed father.

"Eight years? That's a very long time not to be in any kind of relationship," Cynthia says commenting that nearly a decade is a long time not to be in any kind of relationship with anyone.

"I know it's just that I haven't been comfortable into getting into a relationship all this time but lately I've been getting lonely most of time Ash is off traveling and its just me and Mimey" Delia explains to Cynthia "Who's Mimey?" Cynthia asks wondering who that is.

"The Mr. Mime that lives with me, I adopted him about five years ago when he walked over to my door and has been living here since, Mimey helps me with the housework here" Delia explains revealing who Mimey is to Cynthia how the Barrier Pokemon came here and what he does here.

"That sounds very interesting have you heard from Ash at all lately?" Cynthia asks wondering if Delia had talked to Ash at all recently "Not since he left for his latest journey about three weeks ago" Delia says to Cynthia revealing she hasn't talked to Ash in about three weeks.

Cynthia then begins walking towards Delia "_What's she doing now? I-is she going to kiss me? If she is I'm not even wearing lipstick!_" Delia says in her thoughts as her heartbeat begins racing from all of that is happening.

Cynthia notices Delia's obvious confusion and nervousness "Delia what's wrong I was just going to get something out of my purse" Cynthia says to Delia "Oh of course" Delia says and lets Cynthia goes over to her purse to get whatever she was getting.

The thing Cynthia pulls out of her purse is hand sanitizer which she sprits on her hands and rubs together sanitizing her hands " _What am I kidding? She's gorgeous! How can I possibly resist her?" _Delia asks herself in her thoughts realizing she's attracted to Cynthia.

"Cynthia" Delia says, "Yeah what is it?" Cynthia asks "Your gorgeous!" Delia says confessing to Cynthia that she is attracted to the Sinnoh region Champion "What?" Cynthia asks surprised (**But not all surprised**) from what Delia just said to her.

"You heard me I think your gorgeous! Your hair is beautiful and so are your eyes!" Delia says and gets closer towards Cynthia and then wraps her arms around her waist and then plants her lips on Cynthia's own lips as they begin kissing each other.

"_Mother of…Oh this amazing! I knew she'd probably come around but I didn't think this quick!_" Cynthia says in her own thoughts enjoying the kiss with the older woman very much and soon they both fall on to the coach to continue their make out session.

Delia is currently on top of Cynthia making out with the Sinnoh region Champion out of pure lust and passion and then breaks the kiss "Oh Cynthia! This just so amazing!" Delia says to the Champion enjoying the make out very much.

"It is Delia, very amazing" Cynthia says and begins rubbing Delia's back as they continue their intense make out and her hand begins traveling farther down Delia's back and soon reaches Delia's backside which is covered by her pretty blue skirt.

Cynthia's hand then goes up and squeezes Delia's ass which is covered by her skirt and Delia yelps inside of Cynthia's mouth being surprised by Cynthia's moves but closes her eyes and continues with the tongue kissing with Cynthia.

"_My god! She's already grabbing my ass! This is getting intense!_" Delia says in her thoughts while making out with her (**Apparently**) new lover on her coach while making out with Delia Cynthia rubs her older lover's skirt covered ass loving the feel of it.

Cynthia then breaks the kiss much to the disappointment to Delia who was enjoying their make out session very much "Hey! Why did we stop?" Delia asks disappointed her lover decided to stop the session when she was enjoying it.

"Your about to find out darling" Cynthia says to Delia calling her "**darling**" and then flips Delia over surprising her and then gets on top of her and giggles "That little make out session we just had was just the start of what we're going to do tonight darling" Cynthia says and then grabs Delia's right breast and plays with it.

"Oh! Ah! Oh!" Delia says grunting in pleasure as Cynthia massages her right breast, which is covered by her clothing, and Delia's cheeks begin to turn red from all of this and then Delia grabs Cynthia's hand before she could continue pleasuring her and gives her a very sexy smile.

"Lets continue our love making in my room" Delia says to Cynthia and then kisses the younger woman on the cheek and Cynthia smiles at her older lover and then gets up from the coach and Delia holds her hand and Cynthia much to Delia's surprise scoops Delia up and holds the older woman in her arms.

Delia then kisses Cynthia on the lips as does Cynthia as she carriers her lover upstairs to Delia's room where they intend to make love in.

The two lesbian love birds then get on to the second floor of the house and Cynthia opens the door into Delia's bedroom where she drops her older lover on the bed and gets on the other side of the bed and the two of them look straight into the eyes of each other.

"You are so beautiful," Cynthia says to Delia finding the older woman to be very beautiful "So is you" Delia says and they wrap their arms around each other and lip lock once again as their tongues twirl around in each others mouths in pure passion.

Delia and Cynthia then at the same time break the kiss and Delia begins undressing self in front of Cynthia on the bed much to delight of her blond lover, Delia starts by unbuttoning her pink shirt and removes it showing to Cynthia her yellow sleeveless undershirt.

"Allow me to do the rest my lover" Cynthia says to Delia telling she plans take the rest of Delia clothes off for her and then goes over and pulls the undershirt off showing Delia's pink bra which conceals her breasts and Delia's cheeks once again begin to turn red from all of this.

"This is simply getting better and better my darling" Cynthia says enjoying all that the two are doing together and then gets closer to Delia and embraces her and while doing this moves her hands towards the bra strap and it becomes unhooked and the bra falls off on to the bed and Delia's beautiful D-cup breasts come out bouncing.

"Like I said just gets better and better" Cynthia says after seeing her new lover's luscious and bouncy breasts exposed and almost immediately jumps on to Delia and begins sucking on her left breast while massaging the other.

Delia instantly begins breathing heavily and moaning from all the pleasure she is receiving from her younger lover "Oh! Oh! Ah! Oh, Fuck!" Delia says overwhelmed by the pleasure Cynthia is giving her by sucking and massaging her breasts.

Delia then wraps her legs around Cynthia's waist as the Sinnoh Champion continues to give pleasure to her older lover "Oh Cynthia! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Delia says to the Sinnoh Champion telling her not to stop what she is doing and to continue giving her pleasure.

Cynthia soon switches breasts and is now sucking on her right breast while massaging her left breast still giving Delia pleasure while the older woman breaths heavier then before and moans even louder (**But not loud enough for Mimey to hear**).

Cynthia then takes her hand off of Delia's left breast and then goes into her skirt and begins rubbing Delia's panties which are the same color as her bra which is pink and Delia's moaning becomes louder and louder from the sucking of her right breast and her lover rubbing her slightly wet vagina which is being covered by her panties.

"Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck this is wonderful!" Delia says getting wetter from all of this and Cynthia smiles while sucking on Delia's breast happy her lover is getting the pleasure that she deserves which she hasn't had in probably a long time.

"_The Pleasure is only about to begin my darling!_" Cynthia says in her thoughts as she continues to suck on Delia's tit and rubbing her panty covered pussy and then much to Delia's surprise stops what she is doing.

"Cynthia! No! Please keep going!" Delia says wanting Cynthia to continue pleasuring her and Cynthia looks at her and gives her a very dirty smile "Oh I will just give a moment" Cynthia says and then lets her jacket fall to the ground as she begins to take her own clothes off.

Delia seeing this begins to get even hornier then before and sticks her hand down her skirt and into her panties where she begins to pleasure herself while watching her younger lover take her clothes off.

Once her coat is off shows Cynthia wearing a short sleeve black shirt, Cynthia then pulls down her black pants and throws them on top of her discarded coat and now all that she has left on her is her black T-shirt and underwear.

Cynthia then grabs Delia's arms and pulls out of her skirt "Hey! Don't ruin all the fun!" Cynthia says not wanting her to cum just yet and then puts Delia's fluid covered hand into her mouth and begins licking it.

"Mmm…your cum tastes lovely…just like you are" Cynthia says to Delia absolutely loving the taste of her fluids "Please Cynthia! Keep touching me! I'm so horny!" Delia says wanting more pleasure from the Sinnoh Champion.

Cynthia then giggles again "Of course I'm gonna keep touching you why would I stop now?" Cynthia asks telling her new lover she won't stop pleasuring her yet and then takes off her T-Shirt and Panties leaving her completely naked much to the amazement and arousing of Delia.

Delia looks at Cynthia whose breast were around the same size as hers but just a bit smaller but a good size and Cynthia goes over and pulls Delia's skirt off leaving her in only her pink panties and then Delia grabs them and quickly pulls them right off leaving completely naked just like her lover Cynthia.

"Open your legs, wide" Cynthia says to Delia and she does just this and Cynthia hops back on to the bed and looks at her vagina "So this is the pussy that Ash came out of…" Cynthia says to Delia admiring her vagina and then goes over and licks.

"Ah!" Delia says and Cynthia then begins licking it more and more grunts begin to come of Delia who by the sounds of things is enjoying the pleasure that the Sinnoh Champion is giving her right now.

"Do you like this? Do you like this Delia?" Cynthia asks her lover wondering if she is enjoying the pleasure she is getting right now, "Yes! Yes I do!" Delia says loving the pleasure she is getting from Cynthia right now.

"Good because I'm just getting started" Cynthia says and then plunges her finger right into Delia's pussy and Delia yelps in pain but then begins to grunt not in pain but in pleasure as she pushes her finger in and out of her pussy giving her more pleasure then she had before.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck!" Delia says as Cynthia pushes her finger deeper and deeper into her pussy "Cynthia, I'm Cumming! AHHHHH!" Delia says and soon her pussy begins squirting cum and it lands on Cynthia's face and Delia collapses on to the bed tired from what she just did and breaths heavily.

"That was fun now wasn't it?" Cynthia asks and lies down on the bed with Delia and cuddles with her and kisses her on the cheek as Delia gets some time to breath after having Cynthia finger her pussy.

"Cynthia I should make you cum it would only be fair if I pleasure you" Delia says to her younger lover wanting to pleasure Cynthia for pleasuring her.

"Its Okay Delia your obviously tired so am I, we could do something else in the morning" Cynthia says to Delia thinking they should go to bed after all of that and gets under the covers of Delia's bed and so does Delia apparently agreeing with Cynthia.

"Good night darling" Cynthia says to her new lover then kisses her on the lips and Delia smiles resting her head on Cynthia's breasts "Good night my love" Delia says and the Delia turns off the light and the two drift to sleep as they begin a new relationship with each other.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter one and I think I did a pretty good job (If you think others say something I want feedback positive and negative).  
**

**Next chapter will be the morning after Delia and Cynthia's first night together as lover.**

**If you have any ideas at all on what should happen next put it in your review (If you want to).**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	2. The Morning After

**Okay we are up to Chapter 2 in my Pokemon love story. Last chapter Delia and Cynthia met up with each other at a bar and they almost immediately fell in love and well…things happened. Read, (Please) Review and enjoy.**

* * *

The sun rises above Pallet town and inside of Delia's bedroom the mother of Ash Ketchum begins to wake up from her sleep, naked resting on the breasts of her younger naked lesbian lover the Sinnoh league Champion Cynthia in bed.

Delia smiles and nuzzles against Cynthia's C-cup sized breasts and the Sinnoh Champion herself begins to awaken from her slumber and looks down at her older lover and smiles "Good morning my darling" Cynthia says to her older lover.

Delia then kisses Cynthia on the cheek passionately and her younger lover then kisses Delia on the lips "After what you did to me last night I'm going to repay the favor" Delia says and those goes underneath the covers of the bed down on the Cynthia's lap and then begins licking the Sinnoh Champion's beautiful pussy.

Cynthia then begins to breath heavily while her older lover licks away at her pussy underneath the covers of the bed "Oh Delia! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Cynthia says grunting from all of the pleasure that her older lover is currently giving her.

After several moments of Delia licking her younger lover's pussy Cynthia orgasms and her cum squirts all over Delia's face and Delia pops out from under the covers and wipes the cum off of her face and eats the liquid savoring the taste of her younger lover's juices as Cynthia pants heavily after all that and Delia's cuddles up to her lover and kisses her on the cheeks.

"Oh god…that was…that was absolutely wonderful" Cynthia says and kisses her older lover on the forehead and Delia giggles "I told you I would repay you pleasuring me" Delia says to Cynthia and she gets on top of the Sinnoh Champion and Cynthia wraps her arms around her older lover and the two engage in an intense lip-lock.

Inside of their mouths their tongues wrap around each other battling for dominance and they break the kiss and a string of saliva comes out as they separate which snaps and salvia is dribbling from their chins as they look into each others eyes with passion.

"Come on let's get up" Delia says and then gets out of her bed and Cynthia looks at her with a very dirty look in her beautiful eyes "Maybe we should get in the shower and get cleaned up" Cynthia says still being a bit horny and Delia smiles at this "We'd also be getting dirty by doing it" Delia says then giggles and grabs Cynthia's hand and pulls her out of bed.

"Come on lets have breakfest first before we do that" Delia says being a bit hungry herself and Cynthia wraps her arm around Delia's naked waist and pulls her MILF lover into yet another deep and passionate kiss which lasts for about an entire minute and the two break the kiss.

"I am a bit hungry actually" Cynthia says, "Do you need any underwear?" Delia asks her new lover and Cynthia giggles, "We just met last night and you're already letting my wear your underwear?" Cynthia asks and then pulls a white pair of bra and panties out of Delia's underwear drawer and puts them on herself.

"You look very pretty now" Delia says and then from behind wraps her arms around Cynthia's waist and pulls the Sinnoh league champion into a hug and kisses Cynthia on the cheek and Cynthia rubs Delia's cheek liking the way she does that and kisses the older woman on the cheek herself earning a giggle from Delia.

"Get some underwear on yourself" Cynthia says and then spanks Delia on the ass and gives it a tight squeeze earning a yelp from the older woman and Delia smiles and giggles to herself as Cynthia puts her black jacket over herself and walks out of the room.

Cynthia now clad in Bra and Panties that were borrowed from Delia with her black jacket on walks down the stairs and makes her way into the kitchen where she see's Delia's Mr. Mime "**Mimey**" standing there preparing tea and notices Cynthia.

"Mime, mime?" Mr. Mime asks "Oh hello you must belong to Delia right?" Cynthia says and suddenly Mimey frowns for some reason and its eyes glow light blue and its hands glow blue and Cynthia becomes outlined in blue aura and Mimey lifts Cynthia up in air most likely believing her to be an intruder of some sorts (**Since he didn't see her come in last night or for some reason not hear her and Cynthia having sex**).

"Mimey stop!" Delia says and Delia walks into the kitchen wearing a light-pink satin robe, which conceals her bra and panties "You let go of Cynthia right now!" Delia says to Mimey in a pretty serious tone of voice and Mimey realizing Cynthia is not a hostile intruder releases his psychic grip on her and Cynthia is put gently on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that Cynthia, Mimey can be very protective of the house sometimes if he thinks there's a an intruder" Delia explains "Its okay Delia, after all he didn't see me when I came into the house" Cynthia says and then goes over and passionately kisses Delia right on the lips once again.

"Mime, Mime?" Mimey asks wondering what's going on with the two of them as they continue to kiss each other. After about at least three or four minutes of making out with each other in the Kitchen (**In front of Mimey by the way**) Delia begins making the two their breakfest.

"Cynthia what do you usually do I'm just curious?" Delia asks the Sinnoh champion "I enjoy researching and exploring things related to legendary Pokemon so I go to all sorts of places around Sinnoh and other regions" Cynthia explains giving Delia some details of how she spends her time.

"Really? That sounds fun! Where have you been to lately?" Delia asks, "a week ago I was in the Hoenn region exploring some ruins in the desert," Cynthia explains giving Delia some more details on her travels threw different regions.

"Our breakfest is ready!" Delia says and brings over their plates of scrambled eggs and bacon to the table and the two of them begin to eat their breakfest "This is good, this is really good" Cynthia says complementing Delia's cooking skills.

"Thank you" Delia says as the two eat their breakfest, which Delia made and Cynthia takes a drink of orange juice from the glass she had poured herself "So Delia who gave you these implants of yours?" Cynthia asks and puts her hand on Delia's bra-covered right breast and squeezes it earning a yelp from Delia.

"What? Cynthia, my breasts aren't implants! They're real!" Delia says "I don't know, they're pretty huge, boobs shouldn't be that big naturally" Cynthia says with a smile on her face as she continues fondling her MILF lover's breasts and pinches her erect nipple earning yet another yelp form Delia.

"Stop saying that! They're real!" Delia says and Cynthia gives her a devilish smile and gives her breast one more squeeze then lets go and giggles evilly "I know they're real, I was just teasing you and you feel for it" Cynthia says and laughs and continues eating her breakfest.

Delia frowns at this but then cracks smiles and giggles from that.

After the two finish their breakfest the two go upstairs to take a shower and get cleaned up but they know they'll probably get dirty too.

Delia and Cynthia then go into the bathroom and lets their robes fall to the ground and they both look and marvel at each other's sexy bodies which are covered by their bra and panties.

"You are so very, very sexy, you know that?" Cynthia asks Delia feeling Delia's sexy hips with her hands and Delia giggles, "Do you know how sexy you are?" Delia asks and goes and kisses Cynthia on the neck and begins nuzzling it.

"Alright lets get out of our underwear" Cynthia says and then grabs Delia's shoulders and turns her around and begins to unhook her lover's bra and it falls on the ground releasing her D-cup sized breast which Cynthia then grabs by both hands and begins squeezing and jiggling the luscious mounds.

Delia begins to moan from the pleasure Cynthia is giving to her breasts "Ah! Ah! Oh! Ah! Ah! Cynthia that feels so good!" Delia says, "I hope you do my darling" Cynthia says and continues playing around with Delia's tits.

Cynthia then goes behind Delia and begins tweaking her nipples and starts licking her neck "Ugh! Ah! Ugh! Ugh! Ah!" Delia grunts as her younger lover continues to pleasure her breasts and she was doing a great job doing it for sure evidence by Delia's moans.

"Alright lets get in the shower!" Cynthia says and lets go of Delia's tits and pulls down Delia's panties leaving completely naked and then unhooks her own bra and pulls down her panties leaving her naked as well.

Cynthia then turns on the water and the two sexy ladies step into the shower together and Delia gets her hair wet and Cynthia puts her arms around Delia and nuzzles against her face "This shower feels so nice" Cynthia says "I know" Delia says.

Cynthia then gets the shampoo and squeezes it above her hair and Delia's and begins rubbing in as does Delia with her own hair "You know you look even hotter when you're wet and naked" Cynthia says as she feels her older lover's naked wet body loving the way the MILF's body feels.

Delia giggles "Thank you…ugh…this shower feels so good" Delia says and Cynthia smiling grabs Delia's hips and pushes the MILF's rear end against her crotch and begins rubbing the two's pussies together "Ugh…ugh…ugh…that feels…that feels…" "Good, oh I know it does my darling, I know it does" Cynthia says and gives Delia's ass a good slap.

Cynthia continues rubbing Delia's pussy from her rear end against hers for at least three minutes and Cynthia was feeling the same amount of pleasure her older lover was feeling "Fuck…if I had a cock…I would be cumming so much jizz right now!" Cynthia says as she reaches her orgasm, as does Delia.

Cynthia then trembles on to the floor of the tub and Delia lands on top of her as the water from the shower continues to pour on them and Delia rolls off of Cynthia and the two stare into each others eyes and Delia places her hands on Cynthia and plants a long and sensual kiss on the Sinnoh Champion's lips which lasts for minutes.

The two then break the kiss and smile at each other.

Delia and Cynthia then finish their shower and dry themselves up and then walk into Delia's room butt naked and close the door and lock it then Cynthia falls on to the bed and Delia jumps on top and the two wrap their arms and legs around each other.

"So how do you like having sex with a woman as opposed to a man?" Cynthia asks Delia "Both result in great orgasms but there's just something about having another pair of boobs to play with!" Delia says and nuzzles into her younger lover's breasts loving the feeling of the mounds.

Cynthia then giggles and gives Delia a kiss on the forehead "Maybe we shouldn't even get dressed at all today, maybe we should just stay here and have sex all day" Delia says loving the way lesbian sex feels "Actually the whole reason I'm in the Kanto region is because I'm exploring some ancient ruins I even planned to do it today" Cynthia explains (**Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up**).

"Oh" Delia says with a small hint of disappointment in her voice and Cynthia notices it "You know…you could always come with me if you want" Cynthia says "Really? Are you sure?" Delia asks "Yeah, just put on some nice long pants instead of that sexy little blue skirt of yours, it'll be better for your legs if you fall over on any rocks" Cynthia says.

"I'll get dressed right now!" Delia says and attempts to get out of the bed but Cynthia stops her "Not right now, lets just snuggle for a few more minutes" Cynthia says and Delia smiles and cuddles up to Cynthia and closes her eyes as the two snuggle on the bed with each other.

* * *

**Okay, I just wrapped up Chapter two of the story after an almost four month long hiatus (Sorry about that people of ). **

**Next Chapter as you can tell from the end of this one Delia and Cynthia will be looking at some ruins in the Kanto region together. **

**This is a thing Delia and Cynthia will be doing a lot in the story besides having hot lesbian sex with each other, Delia will be going with Cynthia on her expeditions in regions besides Kanto and stuff to see what she does with her time. **

**I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully it won't almost four months. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	3. Going Swimming

**Okay we are up to Chapter 3 of the story. Last chapter was a "Morning After" chapter, which involved Cynthia and Delia eating some breakfest, and get steamy in the shower (No pun intended) and while snuggling naked in bed together Delia decided to go with Cynthia to one of her expeditions. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

"All right we've snuggled enough…let's get dressed" Cynthia said and got off of the bed, as did Delia.

"Like I said you'd better wear some long pants" Cynthia said and she then slipped some panties on herself along with a bra and then she pushed Delia back on the bed much to the older woman's surprise and slid on a pair of panties on to her.

Cynthia then slid on her black shirt and pulled up her matching black pants and then slid her black coat back on "You get dressed, I'll start up my jeep outside" Cynthia said and walked out of the room while Delia began to dress herself.

After getting dressed in her usually pink T-Shirt shirt along with a pair of long blue jeans (**As recommended by Cynthia**) Delia went outside of her house and got right into Cynthia's jeep with the Champion who is sporting some black sunglasses (**A/N:** **The reason why she's wearing them is because its rather bright outside that day and she doesn't want to attract attention to herself**).

Cynthia then began driving towards the route out of Pallet town and Delia looked over in the distance to see Pallet town's local radio announcer and "**Blabber mouth**" Masae and Delia shuttered at this "Ugh…Cynthia…I don't think we should go this way" Delia said nervously while at the same time awkwardly smiling.

"Why, what's wrong with this way?" Cynthia asked "Well…the woman we're about to drive by is named Masae and she's a complete blabber mouth…and…I don't really think I can have anyone know about us yet" Delia explained not wanting any of her words to hurt Cynthia.

Cynthia then planted a kiss on Delia's cheek which surprised her "Its okay…besides I know a different way" Cynthia said and then she turned her jeep around which caused her tires to make a rather loud screeching noise and Masae heard this.

"HEY! ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'RE GONNA HIT SOMEBODY!" she yelled as the Jeep exited Pallet town.

* * *

The two then drove to a rocky area, which were several miles away from Pallet town and the two stepped out the jeep "This is it" Cynthia said "What are you looking for you here anyway, Cynthia?" Delia asked the Sinnoh region Champion and she smiled "I'll show you" Cynthia said and grabbed Delia's hand and the two began to walk with her threw the rocky area.

Soon the two reached a cave entrance in the rocky area "Cynthia, where are we going?" Delia asked and Cynthia smiled in response "You'll see soon enough" Cynthia answered with a smile on her face and the two began to walk threw the cave to wherever Cynthia was leading them to while they held hands with each other.

"This place looks so pretty" Delia said "I know, but what I'm about to show you is even more prettier," Cynthia said with a smile on her face.

The couple then reached an opening which has bright colorful lights "Cynthia, why are there different color of lights in there?" Delia asked, "You'll see in a minute" Cynthia replied.

The lovers walked threw the opening and much to Delia's shock and surprise she looked to see a small waterfall as it flew into a lake in the cavern with several crystals of different colors with sunlight from the waterfall reflecting off of them.

"Cynthia…it looks so beautiful," Delia said and Cynthia wrapped her arm around her "I know it is, I found it yesterday before we met" Cynthia explained and leaned and gave Delia a kiss on the check which made the MILF blush in response and giggled like a school girl.

The two then laid down on the smooth ground with Delia's head resting on Cynthia's lap as the two of them looked at the beautiful multi-colored waterfall "So how long have known you were a lesbian?" Delia asked "Well to be honest…I'm not really a lesbian" Cynthia replied.

"Not a lesbian? What do you mean?" Delia asked being a bit confused by what Cynthia had just said "I'm actually bisexual to be honest and I've been very well aware of this for sometime now" Cynthia explained to her older lover as she petted Delia's head lovingly while they watched the falls.

"Delia…how long has it been since you've gone swimming?" Cynthia asked "Awhile, why?" Delia asked and Cynthia looked down at her older lover and gave a sinister looking smile and her head leaned in and was only a few inches from Delia's face "Look around you darling, think for a moment" Cynthia said and kissed her on the nose and Delia's cheeks turned to red.

"Oh I see what you're saying" Delia said and the two rose from the ground and Delia pulled off her pink shirt and unhooked her bra which exposed her luscious D-cup breasts to Cynthia who took both into her hands and began to squeeze and play with them as she loved the feel of the luscious and delicious looking orbs in her hands.

"Ugh…oh, oh, that feels great, oh, don't stop, ugh!" Delia moaned as her younger lover pleasured her breasts with her hands and Cynthia's fingers found their way to Delia's nipples and they began to pinch and twist them.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Delia yelled in both pleasure and pain "You like this? Huh? You like this don't you?" Cynthia asked.

Cynthia then went over to Delia's left breast and she began to lick the MILF's now stiff nipple and then placed her lips it and began to suck away on her lover's D-cup sized breast.

Delia's moans and panting continued to increase in volume and speed as she felt her heart beat faster because of the intense pleasure her lover was giving her "I bet you do like this, now lets go swimming" Cynthia said and then pushed Delia right into the water which made a big splash and some water landed on Cynthia's body which got her wet and she laughed as a result of this.

Delia now in the water with soaked pants and she looked at Cynthia with a rather angry look on her face "HEY! What the hell was that for?" Delia asked and Cynthia simply giggled in response "Hey don't be so angry look at me I got wet too" Cynthia remarked and Delia smiled and they both laughed together.

Cynthia then proceeded to strip out of her clothes and like Delia was now in the nude "Well, come in the waters fine" Delia said and Cynthia jumped right into the water which splashed water on to Delia who took off her pants and panties and threw it next to Cynthia's clothes which left her totally naked.

Cynthia then jumped on Delia and dragged her underwater and they came up and embraced each other and kissed each other on the lips "You were right, the water is fine" Cynthia said "And the colors just make it even more pretty" Delia said as she rested her head on top of Cynthia's bare chest.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

This sudden and rather loud roar gained both Delia and Cynthia's complete attention "What was that?" Delia asked scared by the sudden roar.

"I've heard that kind of roar before, it must be a…" but before Cynthia could finish her sentence an Onix entered the cavern from the entrance her and Delia entered it themselves and let out another mighty roar.

"An Onix" Cynthia said, "What is it doing here?" Delia asked, "This must be where it lives, I didn't know that when I found this place" Cynthia replied and looked at Delia "Do not panic, be calm, I'll handle this" Cynthia said and she climbed out of the water and pulled out on her Poke Balls from her coat.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Gastrodon use Muddy Water!" Cynthia said and the wet and naked Champion threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Sea Slug Pokemon from the confines of its Poke Ball and then Gastrodon fired spiraling brown water from its body, which was directed straight at the wild Onix's head, which knocked the Rock Snake Pokemon on to its side which knocked it out unconscious.

Cynthia then went back over to her jacket and pulled out an empty Poke Ball from one of its pockets and expanded it in her hand "Now, go Poke Ball!" Cynthia said and threw the empty Poke Ball on top of the fainted wild Onix, which absorbed it inside and fell to the ground where it then wobbled and blinked several times and halted and sparkles flew off of it which confirmed its capture.

Delia then herself got out of the water and tightly embraced the nude and wet Cynthia.

"Cynthia, that was just amazing!" Delia said as she hugged her younger lover.

"Thank you very much" Cynthia said and then she gave Delia a kiss on the lips.

* * *

The two after swimming for at least an hour or two more dried off got back into their clothes and got into Cynthia's jeep.

"That was a very nice swim we had Cynthia, I really enjoyed it" Delia said, "Yeah I could tell and so did I" Cynthia said and then started up the Jeep.

The two then drove off in the Jeep.

"So where are we going now?" Delia asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough love, very soon" Cynthia replied.

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 3 of the story after almost six months of no updates…sorry about that I've been working on my others stories.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **


End file.
